villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Korath the Pursuer
Korath the Pursuer (real name Korath-Thak) is a cybernetic agent of the Kree empire who fought Captain America and the Avengers during the Operation Galactic Storm storyline when he also became a member of Starforce. Story Korath-Thak is an agent of the Empire. He was a cyber-geneticist, and the founder and head of the Pursuer Project to develop cybernetic warriors for the Kree military. He has also been a munitions manufacturing plant foreman, and a special operative of the Supreme Intelligence. After the Kree government refused to fund the Pursuer Project, Korath used cyber-genetic technology of his own design to gain superhuman powers during the attack of the Shi'ar forcers . He then met Shatterax, Ultimus and Supremor, , and . At the behest of Supremor, he attacked the Avengers team on Hala, and battled Captain America . Alongside the Kree Starforce , he again battled the Avengers on Hala. He witnessed the assassination of Ael-Dan and Dar-Benn by Deathbird and the return to power of the Supreme Intelligence. Alongside the Kree Starforce, he was held captive in a Shi'ar stasis ray. He witnessed a battle between an Avengers force, and was defeated by Scarlet Witch and Astra of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard . Alongside the Kree Starforce, he arrived in the Shi'ar Empire to assassinate Lilandra and put an end to the war. He battled another contingent of Avengers and the Shi'ar Imperial Guard . He returned to Hala alongside Lilandra, Starforce, and the Imperial Guard after the detonation of the nega-bomb to help the Kree rebuild under Shi'ar rule. Alongside the Shi'ar Starforce and Deathbird, Korath attacked the cosmic hero Quasar on Hala for violating Shi'ar airspace. During the Annihilation storyline, after the Kree empire regained its indipendence from the Shi'ar, Korath wound up settling on the planet of Godthab Omega. Korath was reunited with Starforce's team mate and superior, Ronan the Accuser when he came to the planet in search of Tana Nile. Korath was apparently assimilated into The Phalanx and became one of their Select. He fought Quasar, Moondragon, and Adam Warlock and was killed by Ultron when he failed to capture Adam Warlock. Powers and Abilities Korath is a member of the alien Kree race, who was augmented by an unknown experimental cyber-genetic engineering process. He has superhuman strength, stamina, and durability. He also has the ability to psionically locate individuals by tracing their brain patterns. Like other Kree, Korath is unable to breathe in Earth's atmosphere without a special apparatus or breathing serum. Korath is an expert in cyber-genetic engineering. He is trained in the martial skills of the ancient Kree, and is a competent but relatively inexperienced armed and unarmed combatant. Korath wears an armored battle-suit and helmet composed of unknown alien materials. He wields two 1½ foot beta-batons which generate electrical force capable of stunning opponents into unconsciousness on contact or disrupting functions of electrical devices. By adjusting the batons, Korath can stun beings as powerful as or even intangible beings. He is capable of flight via electrically powered turbines in his boots. Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Military Category:Avengers Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Stalkers Category:On & Off Category:Lawful Evil Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Spy Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Enforcer Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Mutated Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version